The Prophecy
by A -Blue-Kazoo
Summary: It is about 15 years before Harry was born and his mother, Lily Evans is going to Hogwarts. What she doesn't know is that she is a part of a prphecy that will bring 2 people together. Who are they?
1. A not so much surprise

DISCLAIMER: If I don't put this here than I can get into a lot of trouble. I dindn't make up a lot of this stuff and I was mostly all made up by J.K. Rowling, except for the plot. If you have already done something like this I am sorry but I did not copy the plot from any one. 

Part 1: A No Surprise Miracle 

The sound of sizzling bacon awoke me.

"Lily wakeup," my mom yelled up from below.

As I followed my nose (and the smell quite conveniently) I saw that my brother Ernie had already piled hi plate high with bacon and eggs. I sat down and followed his lead. My barn owl, Mattias, swooped low and dropped an envelope on my plate. It was addressed in green ink to:

__

Ms. Lily Evan

The Room by the window

4327 Luverne St.

Alomohora Cove

" I remember getting one of those!" my father said excitedly.

I opened the envelope. Inside was a letter on quite thick parchment, if I do say so myself. 

Ms. Lily Evan,

You have been accepted into

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and 

wizardry. I have enclosed a list of 

supplies for school. Please make sure

you get these items before arriving to

take the train. The train will leave

Kings Cross station at 10:00 on 

september 30.

Sincerely,

****

Professor Magonnagal

Another paper fell out. This was a list of supplies to get at Diagon Alley.

"Tomorrow we will go and get your school supplies," my mom said. I am so happy that I was good enough to get into Hogwarts, one of the best witchcraft schools.

*****End of Part one*****

Ok I know that its short but please bear with me. This is the first thing that I have done so I'm not all that great.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. the prophecy revealed

Part 2: Diagon Alley

***Just one thing that I forgot to mention in my last piece, I do not own Harry potter or anything***

I never really woke up today. As soon as my eyes opened I was ready to go, but of course, I had to wait until Ernie finished his breakfast, Dad read the paper and Mom cleaned up. In the end we finally went to Diagon alley.

To get there we first had to go to London, which wasn't very hard seeing as we live on the northern part of Ireland. My Dad bewitched 3 broomsticks so that they were invisible. My Dad and me each got our own broom, but my brother had to share one with my Mom. The flight over to London was quite warm. When we flew into the alley that was behind the leaky cauldron I was ready for it to be over.

As we stepped through the gate into the back yard of the Leaky Cauldron I immediately was a little worried because there was only a wastebasket and a cat in the yard. My dad put all our brooms in a corner of the yard and put a spell on them so they would be locked in place. Then he walked over to the wall and tapped a series of bricks and in the blink of an eye I was standing looking into a wonderful street that was full of shops and markets.

" Lily, you and me will go and get your robes. Rufus, you take Ernie and get her potions things and books. Then we will all meet back at Mr.Marvolous' Ice Cream café and get some ice cream. Ok?" said my mother very matronly.

" Ok," we all replied in singsong voices.

So dad and Ernie started down the street while my mom and I ducked into a shop at our right. As I stepped into the shop I was overcome with the sight of all the beautiful robes. All the shades of the rainbow were here. I reached out and was about to touch the fabric when

"Hello and Good day," said Madame Milkin.

"Good day to you too," my Mother replied.

" I assume you are a Hogwarts student and have come to buy your school robes?" Madame Milkin inquired.

" Yes I would like to get some robes for school," I replied defiantly.

" Now none of that attitude. Please step up," she commanded, pointing to a stool.

I spent the next half-hour getting poked and pricked, measured and re-measured, to the point when I was happy to leave. The ice cream was ok but I ate it really fast because I wanted to go ahead and buy my wand.

We finally went to go buy my wand. I walked in and could hardly see anything at first. Then out of the darkness an older looking man stepped out.

" Hello," he said, "I am Mr. Ollivander. I suppose you want a wand?"

"Oh yes!" I cried.

" Oh wait! Lily I forgot, I have to go pick up a uniform for your brother's peewee quidditch game on Saturday. I got to go. I'll be right back!" and with that my mom left.

"Well let me take some measurements."

It was then that I realized that the tape measure was measuring me all by itself. I chuckled as I thought of how Madame Milkin could do with one. Just as it was measuring the space between my eyes he called out,

"Stop. I think you should try this one." And he handed me a wand. I picked it up and gave it a wave. It did absolutely nothing.

" Well I think that that is definitely not it!" he cried. He rummaged around in the back some more. 

" This could do it!" he said. As I picked it up I felt a delightful tingling sensation going up my arm.

" Yes this is it!" Mr. Ollivander shouted excitedly,"Maple, 11in. with a dragon heartstring. Good wand! I trust you will take care of it."

"Ok, now how much?" I asked him. He had gone suddenly pale and next time he spoke it was in a flat tone.

"One day you will meet a wizard who has exactly the same wand as you except with phoenix feather instead of what yours is. If you two can come together you shall be or shall be more than friends. If you do not come together you will both be corrupted and a terrible fate shall fall upon both your families." He said. Then he seemed to snap out of it.

"What was that," He asked.

"What did you just say?!" I asked hurriedly.

"Oh I don't know, some times I just blabber on anyway 11 sickles please."

I paid him and then left the shop. I don't care what he said it was. It was definitely more than a rambling on. It was a prophecy.

**********

O.K. I AM REALLY SORRY I FYOU THINK THAT THIS S REALLY BAD, BUT IF YOU COULD LEAVE HELPFUL HINTS THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!

THANX! 


	3. new friends

DISCLAIMER: Guess what! I still don't own Harry potter! OMG! Whoopdeedoooooo! YAHHHHHHHHHH! *snifffles* ok I am a little sad that I don't own this but I mean who wouldn't be.

Part 3: Platform 9 3/4

Over the next couple of weeks, I packed for school, but at night I pondered. What did Mr. Ollivander mean when he said that? Who is this person going to be? Will he be in my year? I was stumped. I had a more immediate problem on hand. I knew no one going to Hogwarts. My best friend, Becah, didn't get a letter. I am now more nervous than excited. Will I be able to make friends? I really hope so because it could be really bad if I don't.

Tomorrow I leave for Hogwarts. I have packed everything and I have also checked twice, thanks to me mum. I don't think I'll be able to sleep all night. Better go out and buy some sleeping pills right now

**************

"Wake up Lily."

Oh my god! Today is the day. I am so excited that I could probably walk to the station right now. I am getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and trying not to knock Mattias' cage over. Talk about multi-tasking.

"Come on Lily! Were leaving!"

As soon as my mom said those few words I bounded down the stairs and was out the door. The ride there was considerable nice since our car expands and the fact that we had the air on. I couldn't stop shaking from excitement and when we finally pulled up to he station I hurtled out of the car. 

I was a little confused when there was no platform 9 3/4, but my dad just told me to walk through the barrier. Just as I touched the wall I seemed to have fallen through a wall of warm, sweet smelling water. When I arrived on the other side I looked up and there was a sign that said:

****

Platform 9 3/4

As I look around I see many queer looking people. I hear shouts of "Come Back 'ere, and give yer mum a hug!" and "Send me an owl every day!" It made me think of how far I was going away and how sad and homesick I will probably be.

" Lily, I am gonna have to go so, well goodbye," my mom said. She gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek and the disappeared into the crowd.

As I stepped onto the train I got a little shove from behind. I looked down to see a girl with brown/blond hair and a big face. "Oy! Keep it movin' please," said a boy behind her. He had the same brown/blond hair as the girl but she had a more stubborn chin. "Sorry 'bout that," she mumbled. 

As I walked down the aisle of the train I walked past a compartment with two girls who were just sitting there.

" Can I sit here?" I asked pointing to a seat. The girl on the right immediately got this huge smile on her face and said, "Sure!" with such enthusiasm that I felt welcome instantly. The girl had red hair and a lot of freckles. She had a narrow face and wild cat eye glasses. 

"Hi I'm Eathellreda Lamport, but call me Reida for short," she said.

"Um, hi. I'm Lily Evans and you can call me Lily," I said. I turned to the girl sitting next to me." Who are you?"

"I am Aeldra Truax. All of my friends call me Ali," she said. She had jet-black hair, which was now tied back in a bun. She has fair skin and almond shaped eyes. 

"Where are your friends?" I inquired.

"One is a squib, one ditched me, and one didn't get into the school. So what about you? Any friends?" She interrogated.

In this way we continued talking for a long while. A timid knocking on the door interrupted us. I looked up and saw the blond girl looking in. I waved for her to come in. She stepped in and meekly sat down.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said gently, " I'm Galena. Galena Morgan."

"I saw you coming into the train. Do you know who that was behind you?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Unfortunately he is my brother. I was sitting with him but he kept playing tricks on me. Who are you other peoples?" Galena probed.

" I'm Eathellreda, but call me Read. And this is-" she started.

"And I am Aeldra," she glanced at Reida, "But call me Ali."

The lunch trolley clattered to a stop out side their compartment and the lady poked her head in.

"What'll it be, dears?" She asked sweetly. We ordered and no one spoke till the clattering had stopped again. As we all were engulfed in our food and conversations about chocolate frog cards and other such whatnot. A boy with his hair combed straight and he had piercing blue eyes.

"You all should be getting all your robes on. I think that we will be arriving shortly." And with that he turned and left.


	4. A very welcome welcoming

DISCLAIMER: I dunno if I did this right in my other chapters but better do it right @least once. I did not (wish I did) write or make up any/most of the dudes. That was done by someone who is smarter *begins crying*, and who has a whole lotta imagination * Now sobbing*, J.K. Rowling.

Any ways HI! Sorry I am really pumped right now. Yak know I have got so little reviews that I am willing to take on the flames! Send me the worst flamers you can! HAHAHAHA*evil laugh*, sorry, got a little carried away. Thank you so much you peeps who are even reading this stuff. I know I am a bad writer and that is why I am here. To Improve. *Sound of audience going "oooooohh" and "ahhhh"* please review so I can get better. Thanx!

Toodles! Have fun! Asta Lavista Baby!*dun dun duuun*

Part 4: 

As I step off the train I wish that I had put on my coat. It is raining so hard that I feel as if I would never have to take a bath again. An old voice that sounded like dead leaves called out, " First years, over here!" I shuffled over to the voice, pushing through the students that seemed to be waging a war all against me. I spotted an older looking woman, who was waiting for the rest of the students. I looked around and saw Ethel and squeezed my way back to her.

"Man, is it cold out," I said, quite loudly, since it was raining. She nodded. We fell silent and I was kind of glad because I really just wanted to look around. Hogsmeade was one of the only all-wizard villages. It was not u-usual for me, because I had lived in Alohomora Cove, but others were gawking at the rats that had three heads, and two dogs that were connected at the head, all of whom were just bad cases of children with their parents wand. We started walking down a steep hill. Below us in the lake were about half a dozen rowboats.

" Four to a boat please," the older lady said. I walked down a sat in the front of the boat farthest to the left. Ali and Ethel sat behind me and Galena sat in the very back. I heard the lady shout some words and then all of a sudden the oars started moving. I figured that this was a good sign since everyone else's boats were progressing slowly toward the castle. I was extremely bored, even though Ethel was telling knock- knock jokes right behind me. I looked down into the water. It was icy black. But wait no there was a light, a beautiful light. Out of the light came a beautiful face. It seemed to be a mermaid but I learned that it was not when it turned around and on the back of its head were a numerous amount of snakes that seemed to be hair. I jumped back, surprised at what I had seen. 

The lake now suddenly didn't seem so inviting and nice. The trees seemed to whisper as though we were trespassing on their land. The water seemed to gaze up at us with watery eyes as almost to wish us well on the adventures to come.

I was jumped back to reality when our boat hit the shore. Well, I thought that was a nice invitation to my new school. We started walking through a chamber and then up a great stone staircase to a doorway. On the other side of the doorway we all began to shake off. When I was done I began to look around. The great stone pillars had very strange markings on them, in shapes like,¿ ,¡ ,¬ , andÃ . 

I pointed them out to Ali." What do those mean?" I asked. She shrugged and then got a wide look in her eyes and straitened up. I looked in the direction she was looking at and fell silent. There stood a lady, but she had such an air f importance that we all were quiet.

" Hello and welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Professor McGonnagal. Now if you would all get into pairs and follow me." She said in a very proper voice. She began to walk away and there was a frantic flurry as people got into line.


End file.
